This invention relates to a hot water dispenser and more particularly to a hot water dispenser of the type mountable on a sink fixture. In particular, this invention relates to a spout cover for such a hot water dispenser.
Hot water dispensers are well known in the prior art and are used for a great variety of purposes, i.e., to prepare instant foods, speed the cooking of foods, loosen jar lids, fill hot water bottles, etc. In essence, hot water dispensers create convenience and time savings for many different tasks. Since hot water dispensers are generally installed in the kitchen, it is desired that the dispenser decoratively match other kitchen appliances, such as sinks, countertops, or cabinets.
Generally, hot water dispensers include a unitary nozzle body which is generally cylindrical and provides decorative features of the dispenser. One type of commercially successful hot water dispenser utilizing a unitary decorative spout is the Instant-Hot (TM) hot water dispenser manufactured by KitchenAid (TM).
If one wishes to redecorate a kitchen in which an existing hot water dispenser is installed, it also may be desired to change the color of the nozzle body, thus requiring installation of a new nozzle body. In addition, a new nozzle body may be desired for many other reasons such as damage to the existing nozzle body or deterioration due to excessive use.
Existing methods of changing the color of a hot water dispenser require that the valve body of the dispenser be removed from the sink and the plumbing disconnected. Thus, the entire valve assembly must be disconnected which is very difficult and time consuming.
It is thus desired to provide a hot water dispenser in which the color of the nozzle body may be quickly and inexpensively changed.